1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates in general to a reservoir with a fluid level sensor, and more particularly, to reservoir assembly for storing hydrogen peroxide for use with a hydrogen peroxide vaporizer in association with a filler. In such an environment, vibration and other shock is present, as is bubbling from the fluid itself.
2. Background Art
The use of level sensors for measuring the quantity of fluid in a reservoir, and, in turn, the rate of consumption are known in the art. It has proven difficult to efficiently and inexpensively compute the consumption of fluids which are used at relatively slow rates, especially in environments which are subject to vibrations and shock as well as bubbling or other emissions from the fluid itself.
One area where fluid sensing is very important, but difficult to measure is in association with hydrogen peroxide vaporizers. Such vaporizers are used in different disinfecting operations. In the contemplated embodiment, a hydrogen peroxide vaporizer is used in association with filling equipment which fills flexible packages with a flowable material (typically for use in a bag in box package, but not limited thereto). The disclosure is not limited to use in association with a hydrogen peroxide vaporizer used with such filling equipment, and, the environment is disclosed solely for exemplary and illustrative purposes. It will be understood that hydrogen peroxide will refer to a solution which has hydrogen peroxide in a desired concentration.
In such an environment as a hydrogen peroxide vaporizer, the use of hydrogen peroxide is relatively slow, and, it is often difficult to determine if the system is operating properly. For example, the use of hydrogen peroxide is on the order of approximately less than 2 to 30 grams per minute, although not limited thereto. Additionally, in such environments, generated hydrogen peroxide bubbles, as gas is released. Such release of gas is detrimental the accuracy and response time of the measuring devices.